Static printed material may be thought of as a form of read only memory which requires no power and stores its data in a form visible to the human eye. Vellum texts over a thousand years old survive to this day. The physical nature of the printed material allows a user to physically sift through its data for “something of interest,” for example, by flipping through its pages and looking at photos or catchy titles in a magazine. Of course, physical books, periodicals and paper have their disadvantages too due to the permanent setting of information on their pages.